An Expedition of a WWE superstar
by mrlove1170
Summary: Evan Love is a Long Island wrestler who makes wants to make it big. But maybe, making it big isn't really what he wants. Maybe he just wants respect...but could he earn it? (Kind of sequel from Rising GCW Star). (Warning: Gay sex and other sexual thins and inappropriate language)
1. Being Hindered

What is the true definition of Love? For the past year, I feel the definition of Love changed for me ever since I was born. Love could be strong enough to keep you together, or could be strong enough to make you lose your humanity. Oh I should introduce myself shouldn't I? Sorry for that deep introduction...only way I can recuperate. Anyways my name is Evan Love. You probably heard me from the old wrestling company GCW. Sad it had to go, but it went out well. Something that many people don't really know much about is my love life.

Yes, I dated my former manager who is now a wrestler (and also the worst person in the world) Adam. I thought that me and him truly were in "love" when in reality, I was nothing but a stepping stone in his career. He used me for publicity, and I guess it worked out seeing where he is now. But I really found my true love, and I know its love because of the connection.

So after the kiss Chad and I shared after my last GCW match, we started to date in secret. There has been rumors that almost got it out, but so far its been going pretty well. But let me tell you, i'm blessed to not only be with someone so sexy, but someone who really cares about my feelings. He's someone I trust so much, and I wouldn't rather be with anyone else then him

* * *

Anyways now its the present. I just woke up in our hotel room that was provided by WWE….well technically Chads, since no one knows where a thing, I slept with him. Today is a big day for both of us. We've been training for a few months now, but since we both are already well experienced, WWE creative team said that we would be surprise entrances in the WWE Royal Rumble! If you don't know, skipping NXT and going straight to main roster now a days is pretty big. Only man to do that in the current era is AJ styles, and he is a pretty huge name.

I woke up by myself, I was wearing gym short with no underwear and that's it. Hey don't judge me, a man needs to sleep freely. But I had no idea where Chad was. "Chad?" I called out hoping for a response, but all I got was silence. I decided to check the bathroom (which sounds perverted but I wasn't thinking at the time) and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Chad was taking a shower, but when I say it looked like something out of playgirl, I mean damn. The water on his perfect body, running through his abs. I couldn't understand how someone like me, ended up with someone as hot as Chad Bowens. I stood there in awe, until he saw me and forgot what I was doing.

"Oh uh….sorry I was just looking for you" I said nervously. I thought he would honestly be mad, but instead he just gave me a devious smirk. While I didn't know Chad a lot before, I never knew how much of a bottom he is, like seriously. "Well….while some people would be aggravated with your actions….I am actually nervous today" Chad said. I kinda felt bad, because I was nervous as well. This is huge for us, we worked hard so hard for this, but I didn't want him to go in a wreck. "Hey Chad, you are going to do just f-" "Oh wait Evan, I didn't finish. I saw how you checked up on me, and I can obviously tell you like what you see" I was confused by what he meant till he pointed to my pants, and I looked down to see the huge bulge through my gym shorts. "And I know one way I can feel better" He said deviously

He got out of the shower, still wet, and got on his knees. His face was right in front of my bulge as he smirked. "I need your dick Evan...please". I was confused, but he then pulled down my shorts, as I felt his wet hand wrap around my 8 inch hard dick. I groaned as my body shivered from the coldness of his hand. "Today….I think some nice long island cock will help keep my nerves down" He grinned as he started to lick my balls. While doing this, he stroked my cock.

I lifted my head back as I let Chad do his work. He stopped licking my balls, and swirled his tongue against my mushroom head. I groaned "Show me that tongue". He opened up wide and took his tongue out. I grabbed my cock and slapped it on his tongue. He grinned as he loved when I did this. He then put his mouth around my cock and started to bob his head up and down.

I felt calm and relaxed as Chad kept bobbing his head. I sometimes pulled his hair down further, and I would also occasionally bend over and grab his beautiful bubble butt. But what really got me close to my climax was when he deepthroated me till where his nose was brushed by my pubic hairs, and while he did this licked my whole shaft. I pulled him off quick "Open Up….i'm cuming" He stood on his knees as I started to rapidly jerk off. He opened up and started to suck my balls. He must have known I was gonna cum cause he opened his mouth again and I shot 5 globs of sticky cum in his mouth. It was actually a lot of cum. Chad opened his mouth, and starts to play with the cum, before swallowing all of it, which shocked me.

"I feel so much better now, cum is my medicine" I laughed and picked him up. We both shared a kiss. "Okay Chad, we have to go soon, we got this" I slapped his ass and groped it. He laughed and we both started to get ready

* * *

 _ **7 hours later**_

It was about 10 pm, and Chad and I were sitting down with our gear waiting for our moment. So far we haven't really talked to anyone, as really we are just some new kids off the block. When we came in, we just walked, while everyone gave us death glares. But I mean, Chad and I expected that. When you just skip NXT completely and go to the main roster, you are one of their chosen boys.

Chad and I started to do warm ups together. Push-ups, squats, usual warm ups. But then someone well known in WWE, Mark Carrano came up to us. We both stopped to show our respect. "Hello, sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need to talk to Evan real quick" I was confused, but like most of the superstars say, this could be the most amazing thing you ever heard, or the worst thing you will ever hear. "Sure Mark, Chad I'll see you out there". Chad nodded and walked away to the gorilla area.

"Hey Evan….look I have some news for you" Mark said. Seeing from the tone of his voice, I kind of had a feeling where this was going. "The creative teams loves your work….its just, we found someone else who they also love. Well….what i'm trying to say is that tonight...someone will be replacing you". What? Are you kidding me? All the work I put into this, all the blood sweat and tears...for nothing. Of course, I couldn't say that. "Yeah no its fine Mark, got to do what's best for business". "I'm glad you can understand Evan, trust me your attitude won't be forgotten". Kind of felt like it was

 _ **20 minutes later**_

* * *

I am sitting backstage watching the rumble match, as Chad already entered. He got the biggest reaction so far, and in my opinion is having the best performance so far. He did pretty cool spots and move, and even had a nice show off with Aj Styles. But now its something I dread. My number 15. Someone was going to be coming out.

 _ **10**_

I couldn't breathe

 _ **9**_

This man took my spot

 _ **8**_

Took my chance of fame

 _ **7**_

My chance of being a WWE superstar

 _ **6**_

Crushing a dream

 _ **5**_

I can't stand this

 _ **4**_

The anxiety rose more and more

 _ **3**_

Who could it be

 _ **2**_

I closed my eyes

 _ **1**_

Wish me luck

 _ **0**_

I can't...believe it.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first episode of my new series. While this didn't have lots of story, my other ones will for sure surprise you. Also if you didn't know, Chad's appearance is Fandango, and Evan's appearance is Sami Zayn, so obviously they won't exist in this story. Also, the brand split never happened...okay. Write a Review, or is the mystery guy?**


	2. The Deal

Do you remember when I said "Love could be strong enough to make lose your humanity" well…..I guess I should have stayed quiet. I was in shock when I heard Michael Cole

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am in utter shock. The man who calls himself the prodigy, Adam Wolf(appearance as Tyler Breeze) has entered the rumble and WWE!_ "

The man I can truly say I hate with a burning passion, took my spot in the WWE Royal Rumble match. Was this supposed to be a punishment? Did I do something wrong? My mind was just a blur, and all I knew was I couldn't be there anymore. I was lucky that Chad got eliminated a few minutes after Adam entered, because I was ready to go, I had his bags and my bags. He saw the frustrated look on my face.

"You okay babe?" He said concerned. I appreciate him so much. Believe it or not, despite him being a bottom, you could call him the man of the relationship. Its complicated, and I hate the labels, but you get my point. "Lets go to the hotel, please. I can't be here anymore" The words came out shaky, as my body temperature heated up. He saw the pain I was going through, and I was glad we got out of there as fast as possible

* * *

 **1 Day Later**

Thoughts weren't a reality almost all day today. Sleep...wasn't a answer. I couldn't avoid it, the thought of being replaced by someone who I dread to think about every time I close my eyes. But I knew, I couldn't be like this forever.

Despite not having the energy to do anything at all, I had to go to work. I need to show how professional I was, and especially since just leaving without any notice, might have given me a bad name as well. I just had to keep quiet.

So Chad and I were backstage, getting ready as usual. We started to change our clothes, Chad was changing into his gear. "I feel awful Evan I really do, yesterday was really going to be your night. It was going to be our night. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Chad said with sorrow in his voice. He sounded more depressed than me.

"No its fine, I'm over it. Besides, that's what this business is all about, you have to deal with things you don't want to do. Thanks for caring, I couldn't have gotten over this without you". I walked over and gave him a kiss, which he accepted. He got finished getting dressed, and once we left, Mark once again came in our view. "Hey boys, sorry to bother you again. I just need Evan real quick".

No not again, what now? Am I getting released, or being sent down to NXT? I just wasn't ready for what I could hear. "Okay" I said, signaling to Chad to leave. He got the message. I stood there, my body nervously shaking.

"Look Evan, The Creative Team and I felt bad about what happened yesterday. We know the amount of talent that you have, and we apologize, just timing was off" This was too good to be true. Come on this can't be it, can it? Maybe, my story does have a happy ending!

"So tonight, you are going to open up Monday night raw against the ravishing russian, Rusev in a squash match!" Well, all good things end quick. If you don't know what a squash match is, lets just say, on one end its great for one person, but on the other end, its the persons lowest point of their career. Even though most people start like this, I thought I would get something else, knowing that I skipped NXT. "Oh thanks" I said disappointed, but once again, what can I do about it? "Get ready champ, make us proud. Yep...time to go and prove everyone wrong….by jobbing.

* * *

 **1 hour later.**

Currently I am inside the ring, yep..just in there. Didn't get a entrance, wearing the most generic pro wrestling attire ever worn. I am basically just another local competitor. My opponent Rusev however, got a entrance and is currently inside the ring. The bell rang and the match began. Immediately, I ran towards him, and let him hit me with a superkick. If I got any offense, my career would be over right there.

He lifted me up and literally threw me halfway across the ring. Some fans, booed him. And despite them not announcing my name, there was some people in the crowd that knew me, based on the chants. I will get more on my signature chants later.

I stood in the corner, groggy, as Rusev literally rammed into me, causing me to fall stomach first in the middle of the ring. I was in the perfect position for Rusev to lock in the accolade. He wrenched the hold as I tapped out immediately. Yep, this is the sweet life. I lay down on the mat, disappointed not only in myself, but disappointed on letting down my fans.

A few minutes later I walked backstage, and then I saw him. Adam...standing there, laughing. He clapped his hands in the most sinister way I ever saw. "Wow, truly amazing. I mean really, I saw true talent there" Said Adam in a joking manner. I can't believe I loved this man. "What do you want from me? You're lucky this isn't GCW, cause I would have punched you right on the spot" I said in a mighty rage. "Whoa calm down Mr. Ginger, I'm not here for a fight, and frankly, I wouldn't want to fight a local competitor" He chuckled. "I want to make a deal" I was intrigued in what he was about to say

"So, I am really bored, and honestly want to get you fired. But, I want you to experience something else. Now listen, you have to pick one person, that you know, would never bottom. And, you got to convince them to bottom and have sex with them". The fuck did Adam just ask me to do? "Sorry, are you fucking insane?" I said confused. "I am not losing my job because of your dumb dares. Get out of here" I was going to walk away, before Adam pulled me back

"I had a feeling you was going to say that, so here's my end of the deal'. He leans into my ear and whispers "If you do it, your little boyfriend won't get hurt". I stood there in shock

How did he know...who told him about Chad? It was a secret, no one else knew. I looked into his devious eyes 'So Evan, whats its going to be?" This literally reminded me of GCW. Long story short, It sounded almost like the same idea with Jonathan Evergreen. I stood there in disbelief, the choice I had to make would heavily effect me as a person and my career, but could also effect my boyfriends health. The real question was…..which choice was better….

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I was going to make this a longer chapter, but I feel that I wrote enough, and I didn't want to overwrite on one chapter. Also, leave me reviews. What choice will Evan make? Also I would love to know how you felt about this chapter, and also about how I tell you guys about how a custom character looks. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Guilt Trip

_**Previously on An Expedition of a WWE Superstar**_

" **I had a feeling you was going to say that, so here's my end of the deal'. He leans into my ear and whispers "If you do it, your little boyfriend won't get hurt". I stood there in shock**

 **How did he know...who told him about Chad? It was a secret, no one else knew. I looked into his devious eyes 'So Evan, whats its going to be?" This literally reminded me of GCW. Long story short, It sounded almost like the same idea with Jonathan Evergreen. I stood there in disbelief, the choice I had to make would heavily affect me as a person and my career, but could also affect my boyfriend's health. The real question was…..which choice was better….**

* * *

I stood there, furiously staring at the eyes of Adam Wolf. Not only the man who took my rumble spot and basically making me a jobber, but now the man who could be threatening my boyfriend's health and our relationship. Still didn't get why he wanted me to do this, but I can't risk it.

"You know what, fine. If it gets you to subtract your presence from my life, I'll do it.". Each word came out with a shaky tone. He smirked deviously, knowing his plan is going exactly how he wanted it. "Okay bud, Here are the rules. In order for it to count, you need to send me a picture...or your semen in the man's hole". God this is gross. Knowing I had to fill someone's hole with my cum. Only my life.

"Okay but one question, who is the man?" I said curious. Telling from the expression of Adam's face, he didn't know who it would be either, until the end of the recent segment. The Bar came back after a tag team match, It was the match right before Chad's, but they had this huge segments planned, which I didn't get much detail on. Sheamus was wearing really nothing but trunks and boots, same with Cesaro. Adam looked at me and grinned. He then pointed at Sheamus, as we saw him walk into the locker room by himself.

"If you could, fuck Sheamus, you might be the best top I have ever seen" Said Adam. Honestly, when Sheamus had his Mohawk, I really wasn't attracted to him. But, he decided to change his hair back to the one he had in 2014, so this wasn't all that bad.

"Good luck" He said as he left chuckling. God I hate him. Well...here we go. I started to pull myself through and pace myself towards the locker room. I looked at the door and saw that it was his own private locker room. I was nervous, as I just opened the door, closed it, and locked it.

I turned around, and I saw him. What some people say, the Irish god, Sheamus in front of my eyes. He was sitting in a chair, before he turned around and saw me. "Ah fellah, whats ya problem?". I knew that if I acted weird, I wasn't getting anywhere near that ass. I had to act…sexy

"Nothing big guy, just wanted to talk to an amazing wrestler like you" I walked to him seductively, putting on a seductive face. My compliment must have worked, cause he started to ease down a little bit. "Ah don't blame yah. Dis is true talent". He grinned as he stood up and came closer to me. "You are absolutely right. True talent has amazing muscles and biceps. Come on, flex for me". He was really hesitant at first, but he just decided to flex. His muscles and veins popped out, as he started to pop his pecks. Classic Dwayne the Rock Johnson pop.

"Wow, no wonder you are one of Vince's favorite". I wanted to give him a tease. I slowly started to put my hands on his biceps, and worked my way down to his chest. I looked up with a seductive look, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. "Amazing body texture, you're sexy white milky skin" I flicked his nipples, as he squinted. I guess I found his weak spot, which is my to go plan.

I put my face closer to his peck. His skin really felt amazing, and those pec-Wait, what am I even thinking? I have a boyfriend, and I'm doing this for him. I just, have to please Sheamus. I gave his pecks kisses, before licking his nipples. He enjoyed himself and puts his arm around my head to put me closer to his pecks. "Ah fook fella, keep doing what yer doing". He look as if he needed this badly.

I got away from his arms and went close to his face. He slammed his lips onto mine as we started to aggressively making out. He took control as he slipped his tongue, wanting entrance. I allowed and we started to make out harder. Now this, this was the easy part. The hard part is trying to get a man like Sheamus, bottom, but I know any trick to get someone to unleash their inner whore.

As we were making out, my hands slowly started to explore the back of the Irish man, before my hands reach the backside of his black trunks. For a big guy, he had a pretty nice ass. He backed away, and look infuriated. "Ah Fella what de hell! Don't get anyway near me arse". I was actually terrified, but I couldn't show that or I wouldn't get anywhere near that ass. I needed to show my dominance

"Its alright big guy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just dude, that butt is amazing. You gotta let me have a taste" I said desperately. "Ya know what, Ah'll let you have ah taste of me beautiful arse. Just don't get yer dick near me hole". I wasn't scared, I knew I had this in the bag.

He bent over on the lockers, with his ass in the air. I went behind him and got on my knees. To tease him, I slowly pulled his trunks with my teeth, before exposing the Irish mans beautiful arse. He wanted to tease me I assume, as he jiggled the two white fleshes of meat. "Yer lucky fella, no one has seen dis arse. Eat it like yer life depends on it"

I know I was technically forced to do this, but seeing a big guy like Sheamus wanting me to eat his ass, I mean come on. Even a straight guy would go hard. I pulled apart the mountain of fleshes to show the tight pink hole of the Irish man. He started to breath heavily, almost begging for me to eat his ass. I stopped the teasing and went right in.

I first started to suck on the hole, which was a good teaser. But then I started to lick the hole around in a circle and plunge it in and out of his hole. I looked up to see if Sheamus would say something, but he was just in utter belief. He moaned so loud, he couldn't even get a word out. I wanted him to say something, so I gave him a break and just started kissing his cheeks. "Fella…..don't evah stop till I say so" He said with a breath in between.

He aggressively grabbed my hair and slammed my face right back in between his cheeks. I knew my plan was going to great. I kept eating his ass as he moaned loudly, I was surprised that no one was curious. He pulled me off and I stood on my feet. He got up and looked at me with flirtatious eyes. He came closer to me, and rubbed my crotch. I moaned to make him feel good….or it felt good- Stop it Evan….its for your boyfriend.

"Whats wrong fella, ah little hard?" He grins and yanks down my pants and my underwear at once. My 8 Inch boner popped out of my pants. He looked down smirking. "You like eating me arse don't yah? Let me give yah something betta." He got down on his knees, and wrapped his hand around my hard cock, and started to stroke my coke. I groaned very loud as Sheamus had a humongous hand.

He slapped the bright pink mushroom head on his tongue. "Oh yeah...you like don't you? Why don't you do what good sluts do, and suck it" He grinned when I said that. My plan is working perfectly. I grabbed his spiky hair and slammed him down on my cock. I Groaned loud as Sheamus started to heavily gag. I let go, and saw Sheamus smirk. I grinned as I enjoyed that. He then swirled his tongue around my head, and started to find a rhythm with his bobbing.

I put my hand on the back of his hand, enjoying every sec-Dammit Evan stop it. Your doing this for the love of your life, not for enjoyment. Once I said that, I quickly pulled Sheamus off. "Let me fuck that ass Sheamus, its the one thing I need". I turned him around and he was on all fours, his ass in my view. This is it, I'm so close. I lined my dick with his hole.

I almost did it, but then, something I've felt too many times in my life. I felt a punch straight to the back of my head. I fell down, and layed on my back holding my head. I felt unconscious for a minute, till I started to regain my vision. I saw Adam..standing right above me. He squatted down.

"I thought you would have learned by now Evan. Don't you remember who I am?" He chuckled. "Who am I kidding? After this, you won't remember a thing". He grabbed me by hair and pulled me on my feet. I groaned in pain, also having trouble standing on my feet. Adam held both my arms, and I looked to see Sheamus standing up smirking. Of course he was in on it as well.

"No one fucks meh fella. Never mess with de Renegades". Renegades? What? I stood there, as Sheamus ran at me and hit his finishing maneuver, the brogue kick. My head hit the floor hard, causing me to lose conscious, and pass out. The last thing I heard, was footsteps.

* * *

I slowly started to wake up from the unfamiliar voice. I started to gain my vision, allowing me to see a woman that looked like a doctor. I sat up and saw I was laying down in the doctors station in the arena. I saw that I had clothes on, thank goodness.

"Hey Evan, glad you finally waked up" She said. "Do you remember what happened in the locker room" "No….I passed out and don't remember how" That was a lie. I remembered everything. But since I'm still new, I think it would be smart to keep things to myself.

I looked on T.V, and saw that Chad just finished his match. He won! I'm so proud of him. I was going to get up and congratulate him, but before I could even move an inch, my heart dropped.

From behind, he got hit…. It wasn't Adam, nor Sheamus. It was…The Miz. I sat there...starting to think. This…This was all a setup. The Renegades, I knew it. My body ached as all I could do was watch, My soulmate, being beaten to a pummel by a man who had no business with us. This...was all Adam. I now know what I must do. The war between us, as began once again..

* * *

 _Authors Note: Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for taking a while to upload chapter 3. It took me a while as I wanted to get into more detail, but decided to switch up the story a bit. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and remember, reviews are always loved and appreciated! Thank you all and keep reading for more ;).  
_


End file.
